


Carmen Captured

by Daungli (OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepgli)



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Gags, Lesbian Sex, Minor Violence, Name-Calling, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepgli/pseuds/Daungli
Summary: Carmen has been captured. Julia has chosen her punishment.Can Carmen withstand what is waiting for her?
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Carmen Captured

**Author's Note:**

> This contains some pretty strong bondage themes. Breath play and choking are also featured. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, it has been in my head since reading the comments on “lost in your touch”  
> I wanted to play with the idea that Jules is dominate, and Carmen a switch.

Carmen Sandiego knelt not uncomfortably on a large padded mat. Her entire body quivered in anticipation. 

The cool air helped to set her on edge. Her knees were beginning to ache, and she longed to stretch them. 

That was something she couldn't do. 

Literally couldn't. 

Her ankles were held apart by a metal bar, trapping her in an awkward kneeling pose. Her arms were bound behind her back, a deep red leather binder laced from her wrists all the way to her elbows, trapping her hands and arms inescapably behind her. 

She shifted her weight just a little, the sound of bells chiming softly but sharply ringing in her ears. Each one dangled from a clip that was attached to her bare nipples. 

The toned muscles of her body strained and rippled as she tried not to move more than she had to.  
Her luscious hair was swept back in a thick ponytail, exposing her shoulders and the tenseness of her arms. A black ball gage was pinched tightly in her mouth, bound with a black leather strap that bit just a little into cheeks and the nape of her neck.

Below that a second thin band of leather ran around her throat. A single brass loop mounted on the front of it, resting perfectly in the hollow of her throat.  
A thin strand of drool ran from her lips to pool in the cleft of her breasts. 

The only piece of clothing she wore was a thin white lace thong, hiked tightly to her hips by her position, a dark stain slowly growing at the lowest point of the thin cloth. 

She was completely exposed and vulnerable. 

Despite the tension in her body she was also desperately eager for what would come next. 

The door opened and Julia stepped into the room. 

She took in Carmen, grinning hungrily at her trembling girlfriend. 

Julia wore 4 inch stilettos with black knee high boots. A deep red corset laced tightly held her breasts up and exposed. She wore a belt around her hips and elbow length red gloves. 

“Carmen” 

Her voice was strong, and she looked down imperiously at the woman. 

“You have finally been captured. Are you prepared to face the consequences of your actions?”

Carmen looked up at her, muscles in her shoulders straining to hold the position she was in. 

Julia stalked up to her girlfriend, grabbing her chin and lifting her head up to look into her eyes. Both women started at each other, eyes heavy with lust. 

Juli smiled. 

“You can still nod darling”

Carmen nodded her head up and down, the bells attached to her breasts ringing softly at the motion. 

“Good” 

Julia wiped the line of drool from the edge of Carmens lips. Her hand tangled in the women’s hair. Her lips inches from her ear, Julia’s other hand wrapping tightly around Carmen's throat. 

“You deserve this” she whispered, squeezing Carmen's neck m just a little, her thumb on the hollow of her throat. 

A deep groan made its way from Carmen. The dark skinned woman arching her back as much as she could. 

Julia grinned and tapped one of the bells, enjoying the ringing. She grabbed Carmen's breast, the soft flesh yielding to her touch and she squeezed, rolling the flesh in her hand expertly, drinking in the look in Carmens eyes as she played with her captive. 

Julia squeezed her throat again, causing her face to flush a deeper red before releasing her grip. 

Carmen nearly sagged into her, but didn’t, knowing more was to come. 

Julia trailed a hand through Carmen's hair and down her bare side, pausing to admire the binder that her arms were locked inside. 

She could smell how hot Carmen's body was running. The bound woman’s arousal filled the room with a heady scent. 

It was all Julia could do to keep from taking her now.  
Carmen whimpered at Julia probing touch, her hands feeling taut muscles and sweaty skin. 

No longer able to resist Julia unwrapped a length of red leather and clipped it to the ring at Carmen’s throat.  
The captive woman’s eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen. 

Julia pulled her forwards, just roughly enough that she stumbled moving her knees. Her face pressed into Julia’s crotch. 

Julia’s free hand caressed Carmen's cheek, coaxing her closer into the space between her legs. 

“You know what to do.”

Carmen did know what to do. Only she didn’t have her tongue or lips to do it with. Frustrated she pressed into Julia’s warm folds, longing to properly taste her girlfriend. 

Julia moaned softly, grinding into Carmens face, working her clit against the woman’s nose, burying her face in her hot core. 

Carmen moaned into her gage, Julia’s wetness adding to the drool that coated her lips and chin, using her face to pleasure the woman above her. 

The scent and taste were intoxicating and she couldn’t help but rub her thighs together, desperate for a little friction of her own. The angle Julia was keeping her resting at robbing her of any relief in that quarter however, and only served to remind Carmen how wet she was already. 

Julia gripped both sides of Carmens head, grinding into her face and bucking her hips harder into the larger woman, pinning her in place as she used her girlfriend for her own pleasure. 

This continued for several more minutes, juli moaning louder as she closed in on her peak, and the bells attached to Carmen jangling discordantly, the redhead gasping underneath her lover. 

Finally Julia arched her back. Her toes curling as she came, further soaking Carmens face and rocking into her more slowly, she released her grip on Carmen as the woman fell back as much as she could, the leash around her neck still held taut. 

Carmen took the time Julia was using to recover to catch her breath. Panting nearly as hard as her lover. Her face was soaking wet, and mixed with drool from her gage 

Julia’s wetness was running down her neck cheeks. 

Julia took a steadying breath and pulled on Carmens leash, dragging her back up towards her. 

“You’re such a mess” she said disapprovingly, but with a voice still heavy with lust. 

Carmen nodded, still unable to speak. 

Julia knelt in front of Carmen, kissing her softly, enjoying the taste on her dark lips. Her hand slipped between Carmen's legs, to the lace thong. 

“Who would have thought that the great Carmen Sandiego was such a slut?” Julia asked her, her hand probing the wetness of Carmens thighs, the bound woman trying to rock her hips into Julia’s hand, her core hot and aching to be touched properly. 

Her cheeks burned. 

Embarrassed and so aroused at the same time.  
Julia patted Carmen's cheek gently. And then slapped her, leaving a hot stinging sensation on the woman’s cheek. 

“I’m not done with you.”

Carmen nodded. 

Julia pulled Carmen down abruptly, the woman unable to catch herself without her hands and she found herself face first on the mat. 

Julia stores behind her, her foot casually knocking Carmen's legs open wider. She ran a hand up Carmen's thigh, the skin slick with arousal, the muscles tight and the nerves trembling under her touch. 

“I want you to know I picked this out special, with just you in mind.” 

Resting on a small table out of Carmens field of vision was a dildo. Julia locked it in place in the leather harness it came with, and lithely slipped it around her hips. A small bullet vibe was mounted on the inside of the harness, resting just above her clit. 

A second was inside the toy. 

Julia switched them both on, biting back a moan at the sensation. 

Carmen lay against the mat, her body aching for someone to touch it, the stiffness in her arms and knees forgotten. 

She felt Julia’s presence close behind her again. She braced herself for why would come next. 

Julia pulled her thong aside, not bother to remove it, and exposed Carmen's glistening core. Both it and the underwear were slick with wetness. A single finger probed the opening, drawing a muffled moan from the woman. 

“Do you want this?” Julia asked. 

Carmen nodded her head, and Julia yanked on the leash, pulling Carmen's collar tight for a moment.

“Beg” 

Carmen was still for a moment. Her entire body stiffening at the command. 

Julia pulled again, choking her slightly. 

“Beg. I want to hear La Femme Rouge beg to be fucked.”  
Carmen groaned, the collar loosening again, and she had to gather her wits to make words happen.

“Please” she started. Her voice raspy behind the gage, and the words heavily distorted. 

Julia pulled yet again. Carmen's vision went spotty for a second, and she gasped for air when the pressure was released. 

“Please agent. I need you to fuck me.” 

The words were garbled and barely understandable around the gag. 

Carmen rocked her hips, in a fog and desperate for the touch juli was withholding. 

Julia drew lazy circles around Carmen's clit. The nub swollen with blood and clearly sensitive because 

Carmen's hips bucked hard when it was touched. 

“Please, please, I need it” Carmen cried, her words still barely Audible around the gag. But the desperate tone was there. 

It sent a shiver through Julia. This is what she wanted. A Carmen Sandiego that would beg for anything, do anything of it meant she would finally get her release. 

“I’ll do anything. Agent, please.” 

The words were music to Julia's ears. 

“Of course you will Carmen.” Julia assured her. The tip of her toy pressing into Carmen's core. 

The woman froze, caught for a moment between where she was and what was about to happen. 

A subtle tightening of the collar around her neck dragged her backwards, forcing her to take the toy. 

It was something Julia was very proud of, having picked it out special for just this very moment. Heavy, black plastic with silicone nubs studded all along the ten inches of its length, Carmen suddenly found herself stretched tight. 

Her body quivered around it, taking the whole of the toy at once, the soft vibrating of the bullet at the base of it adding to the sensations that overtook the woman. 

She moaned, deep and loudly into the gag, her body stretched and full, all of ehr nerves that had been crying out for touch suddenly stimulated. 

Julia didn't give her much chance to adjust to the size inside her lover, instead she started to rock her hips, each time she pressed into carmen the bullet vibe hit her just below her clit, and she began to set a pace that carmen couldn't keep up with. 

Julia rested a hand on carmen's ass, feeling the muscles play under her fingers as her every move created a new sound from her girlfriend. The superthief gasping and moaning into the floor. 

There was nothing carmen could do but take what she was given, her body squeezing the toy in a desperate attempt to to keep it inside of her just a little longer, each thrust dragging the nubs across her most sensitive spot, trying to met julia’s thrusts but unable to because of her bondage. 

She moaned julias name, the words lost in the gag in her mouth and becoming just more of the lewd sounds she was making with every thrust, feeding the heat in her core as she neared her orgasm rapidly. 

The ache in her grew worse, she needed it so badly, and Julia knew it, able to tell by the rapid jerks of her hips. 

She stroked Carmen's back, pulling the woman's hips into hers, keeping the pressure on as the vibrator in her harness drove her closer and closer to her next orgasm. 

It was carmen who came first. Unable to resist the pounding she was taking, her body thrashed under Julia as she came, screaming into her gag. All the tension of the afternoon finally released inside of her, and her body collapsed heavily into the mat. 

Carmen moaned softly into the gag as Julia continued to thrust and press into her, chasing her own peak and now so focused on it that she would use carmen however she needed to get to it. 

Carmen twitched on the floor, Julia ramming herself harder into her lover's hips burying the entire toy inside of her as she ground her clit into the vibrator, crying out in passion as she finally got her release. Julia rocked her hips into carmens, enjoying the last of her orgasm and the sounds of Camren whimpering in pleasure underneath her. 

Julia put both her hands on carmens waist, and very slowly pulled the toy out of her lover. The sound of it leaving Carmens tightness was almost enough to drive it back in, but she resisted the urge. She knew Camrne wouldnt be able to handle much more. 

She stroked carmens hair, the thick ponytail loose and matted on her shoulders. Carmen hummed softly, and julia helped her sit upright, kissing her forehead and unclipping the gag. 

“Hands, please?” carmens voice was rough after all the abuse it had taken that afternoon, and the pleading tone sent a thrill through julia. 

It took five minutes to unlace the arm binder, carmen unmoving as julia worked, her fingers not quite as nimble as they had been. 

The moment the binder was free carmen stretched her arms around her. Rolling her shoulders and letting the blood flow back into her fingertips, the tingling sensation not unpleasant. She wiped the spit and drool from her cheeks, and winced as she unclipped the bells from her nipples. 

Her mind was still foggy from the sex, and from being so thoroughly dominated and used. Her entire body was slick with sweat, or in the case of her thighs her own cum. 

Julia moved behind her to free her legs. Pausing to lap teasingly at Carmen’s thigh, sending a shiver through the red head. 

With her legs free, Carmen was finally released from her bondage. Julia helped her to shaking feet, and wrapped a bright red blanket around her, patting Carmen's shoulder. 

Carmen put a hand around the collar Julia had affixed to her neck that morning only for Julia to pull her hand away, tangling their finger together instead. 

“You agreed to the day. I own you for all of the day.”

Her tone sent a shiver through Carmen. She nodded absently, her thoughts still muddled. 

“Yes agent.” She finally managed. Her voice smaller than she had expected it to be.  
Julia smiled. 

“Good. Now let’s get you cleaned up. I ordered you Korean.” 

Her hand tangled in Carmen’s hair again, and Carmen realized she hadn’t changed her clothes. She was still dressed in leather, the leash for the collar in her other hand. the toy was no longer attached to her waist. 

“Yes agent.” 

Sometimes it was easier to just submit.

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s call this an early New Years present.


End file.
